Rescue
}} to give them your Secondary Weapon.|In-Game Description}} Rescue (version 2.0) is a Mission type requiring the player to locate a hostage and escort them to extraction without alerting the base's security. Mechanics On Grineer and Corpus rescue missions, the objective is to free the hostage without alerting a group of patrolling Wardens. The hostage is in a room patrolled with Wardens with multiple prison cells, half of which are locked, and the rest hackable; the hostage will be in one of the hackable cells. Alerting a Warden will cause them to activate an alarm sequence, this action will call in significant numbers of enemy reinforcements and start the execution timer; failing to rescue the target within the time limit will kill the hostage and fail the mission. Upon reaching 15 seconds left on the timer, the hostage will bang on the door of the cell they are locked behind, followed by them calling out to the Tenno, alerting the Tenno of their location. On Infested rescue missions taking place within Infested Ships, the hostage will be trapped in one of many airlocks, whose doors are covered by Tumor Nodes. Players have to first destroy the Tumor Node covering a door before they can open it to check whether the hostage is inside. Additionally, laser traps will be scattered throughout the room which will make the Tumor Nodes gas the airlock if tripped, resulting in a countdown timer similar to the execution timer for Corpus and Grineer prisons. Tripping a laser trap will also activate large pulsing orbs scattered throughout the rest of the level that reduce shields and drain energy upon contact, identical to those initiated when killing a Pulsing Infested Hive during a Hive Sabotage mission, potentially making the mission more dangerous. Maps Rescue missions feature a large tile that serves as the map's Prison Complex. Inside this tile is the actual cell block, which holds four to eight cells in which the prisoners are jailed in. This cell block is normally accessible via a large frontal gate, which has to be hacked in order to be opened, all while possessing a significant number of static defenses like Arc Traps or Laser Barriers and Turrets. The complex will also see a number of patrolling Wardens and other enemy units. The prison complex features many hidden pathways, tunnels and raised catwalks that can be used to hide from patrolling enemies, but requiring parkour to reach. Additionally, the cell block itself can be accessed via said alternate paths, bypassing the need to breach the large frontal gate. Variations on the Prison Complexes exist: *Infested Ship rescue missions do not have a central front gate, but have two smaller gates instead, with the paths to them crisscrossed by warning lasers. The cells are obstructed by tumor nodes that have to be destroyed first, while the underlying terminals do not require a hack to open the cell. *The Corpus Ice Planet prison complex does not have an enclosed cell block, instead the cells are located on tall towers in the middle of the complex. *The Corpus Gas City's prison complex is similar to the Corpus Ice Planet's layout, but the cells themselves are initially disconnected from the rest of the complex. Players must interact with two terminals to move the cells into position. *The Grineer Sealab prison complex houses the prisoners in small egg-shaped tanks located by a trench filled with deep water; players must drain the water from the area by hacking a nearby console before they can attempt to free the hostage. * The Orokin Moon prison complex features a portal room in place of a cell block. *#There are two shortcuts (image), where number 1 is easier but longer, number 2 shorter but requires jumping over moving lasers. It is advisable to use a shortcut (especially for sorties), as this prevents the enemies entering the portal room. Because of the high time pressure in sorties use shortcut 2. *#There are 5 consoles in the room, 4 of them are active when entering. Remember those 4 consoles as later others may be active! Each of these consoles will open another portal, three of them leading to a room with enemies, only one provides the prisoner. *#Hack one after the other of those 4 initially active consoles. Do not get distracted by the changing active consoles. As soon as the prisoner says "I'm here!" the correct portal has been opened. Do not hack any other console thereafter as this will open another (wrong) portal. Therefore it is highly advised that either a well coordinated team hacks the consoles, or only one player is doing this. Otherwise mission failure is very likely (especially for sorties). *#Jump into the center portal and then leave. Open the main door with the console next to it. The exit is hard to find. It is in the right wall, when you exit the portal room. Jump up to the right. In the rocky part of the room wall, beneath the white energy strain, there is a small exit hidden. *Kuva Fortress rescue missions have a prison complex with a central enclosed cell block surrounded by an inner ring of corridors. There is an outer ring of rooms that serves as connection points between the entrances and the inner ring of corridors. There are four possible entrances to the prison complex, one on each side of the square-shaped prison complex. Hostage Behavior Once the hostage is free, the hostage will follow about 10 to 15 meters behind the Tenno closest to extraction, occasionally taking advantage of cover. If said Tenno is on an elevator, the hostage will usually get onto the elevator instead of lagging behind. Their speed is just about equal to most Tenno and possess most of the basic maneuvers such as bullet jumping and crouching. The hostage is unarmed by the time they are released from their cell. Players may give them their secondary weapon if they had one, and players may also take back their secondary weapon from the hostage. Enemies also tend to not attack the hostage intentionally as long as Tenno are near. The hostage has a decent personal shield and health and will usually survive any stray fire that the Tenno dodge. Like other NPCs, the hostage cannot take advantage of health orbs. Armed hostages prefer to attack enemies and take cover rather than follow as much as possible, so arming them may or may not be in the player's best interests depending on the faction the hostages are rescued from. Still, they can prove to be dangerously effective with weapons such as the , , or most notably modded with . If a hostage's health is depleted, they will enter a bleedout state similar to what happens to Tenno, giving 20 seconds with which players can revive the hostage. Failing to revive the hostage when the bleedout period expires will result in the hostage dying, resulting in a mission failure. The hostage tends to get stuck on obstacles such as short pathways and boxes. If freeing the hostage is impossible via normal means, players can simply put distance between them and the hostage, which can trigger the hostage's auto-teleport feature to bring them back to the Tenno's side. If this is unsuccessful, a recommended course of action is to blaze toward extraction as fast as possible, making sure to kill every enemy in the way. The hostage must simply be alive at the moment when the Tenno reach extraction; it is unnecessary for the hostage to be at the extraction for the mission to complete. Locations Rewards Besides normal mission rewards, players are rewarded with blueprints for Specters upon completion of the mission, with the specter type dependent on these three achievements; *'Rescued Hostage '– Rescuing the hostage *'Stealth Rescue '– Rescuing without setting off the execution alarm *'Killed All Wardens' – Killing all the wardens present in the holding area Below are the Specter blueprint rewards for each difficulty level and achievement counts: Specters are deployable, single use Tenno holograms equipped with gear chosen by the player, which can simply lend a hand in difficult missions. Notes *Occasionally, one of the cells will contain a hostile Charger, Runner or Leaper. **In Orokin Moon rescue missions, the rooms beyond the portal can contain either Infested, Corrupted, or a Sentient. *Wardens can only be found within the Prison Complex, and cannot be alerted by events that occur outside of it. This includes map-wide alerts and other loud noises. *In the Infested Ship tileset, the alarms will sound if anything touches the laser emitter scattered across the prison complex, including enemies. *In alerts where the faction is listed as Infested but the tileset normally is not the Infested Ship, the mission format will be the same as the tileset (ex. Grineer tilesets will have Grineer Wardens, prison complexes, and defenses), but any auxiliary enemies will be replaced with Infested. **Arc Traps and Security Cameras will still be present, and will activate upon any of said enemies approaching it, which will result in the Wardens activating the execution alarm. Be aware that should the Wardens or Infested spot you both will proceed to target you. The same applies for Corpus Turrets. **Occasionally, Infested will also emerge from the door the player entered the prison complex through (possibly a bug). Any noises made by Infested once inside the complex will be heard by the Wardens, who will set off the alarm. *Invasions have faction specific targets, which already armed with a weapon, instead of an unarmed operative. It also takes a toll on the target's mobility. Trivia *The female Rescue Hostage is voiced by Megan Everett. Media Asteroid_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Grineer Asteroid Gates Asteroid_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Grineer Asteroid Prison Cells Asteroid_Rescue_-_Cell_Holds.jpg|Grineer Asteroid Holding Cell Corpus_Ship_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Corpus Ship Gate Corpus_Ship_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Corpus Ship Prison Cells Corpus_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Corpus Outpost/Ship Holding Cell Gallon_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Grineer Gallon Gates Gallon_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Grineer Gallon Prison Cells Gallon_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells_2.jpg|Grineer Gallon Prison Cells Gallon_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Grineer Gallon Holding Cell Gas_City_Rescue_-_Detached_Prison_Cells.jpg|Gas City Detached Prison Towers Gas_City_Rescue_-_Detached_Prison_Cells_2.jpg|Gas City Detached Prison Towers Gas_City_Rescue_-_Attached_Prison_Cells_(left).jpg|Gas City Attached Prison Tower (left side) Gas_City_Rescue_-_Attached_Prison_Cells_(both).jpg|Gas City Attached Prison Tower (both sides) Gas_City_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Gas City Prison Towers Gas_City_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Gas City Holding Cell Corpus_Ice_Planet_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Corpus Ice Planet Prison Towers Corpus_Ice_Planet_Rescue_-_Gates_2.jpg|Corpus Ice Planet Prison Towers Corpus_Ice_Planet_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Corpus Ice Planet Holding Cell Infested_Ship_Rescue_-_Tumor_Node_Cells.jpg|Infested Ship Prison Cells (with Tumor Nodes) Infested_Ship_Rescue_-_Tumor_Node_Cells_2.jpg|Infested Ship Prison Cells (without Tumor Nodes) Infested_Ship_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Infested Ship Holding Cell Kuva_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Kuva Fortress Gate Kuva_Rescue_-_Security_Gate.jpg|Kuva Fortress Motion Bar Gate (needs a Warden in order for it to open) Kuva_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Kuva Fortress Prison Cells Kuva_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells_2.jpg|Kuva Fortress Prison Cells Kuva_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Kuva Fortress Holding Cell Lua_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Lua Gate Lua_Rescue_-_Gates_2.jpg|Lua Gate (close-up) Lua_Rescue_-_Portal.jpg|Lua Portal Lua_Rescue_-_Derelict_Hold.jpg|Lua to a Derelict Chamber (will spawn Infested) Lua_Rescue_-_Moon_Hold.jpg|Lua to a Buried Lunar Chamber (will spawn the Operative) Lua_Rescue_-_Uranus_Hold.jpg|Lua to a Buried Uranian Chamber (will spawn a Sentient) Lua_Rescue_-_Void_Hold.jpg|Lua to a Void Chamber (will spawn two Corrupted Heavy Gunners) Corpus_Outpost_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Corpus Outpost Gate Corpus_Outpost_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Corpus Outpost Prison Cells Corpus_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Corpus Outpost/Ship Holding Cell Sealab_Rescue_-_Atmosphere.jpg|Grineer Sealab Atmosphere Sealab_Rescue_-_Incubater.jpg|Grineer Sealab Incubators Sealab_Rescue_-_Egg_Cells.jpg|Grineer Sealab Eggs Sealab_Rescue_-_Egg_Cells_(open).jpg|Crackin' Eggs! Settlement_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Grineer Settlement Gate Settlement_Rescue_-_Gates.jpg|Grineer Settlement Gate (close-up) Settlement_Rescue_-_Prison_Cells.jpg|Grineer Settlement Prison Cells Settlement_Rescue_-_Cell_Hold.jpg|Grineer Settlement Holding Cell CorpusPrison.png|Corpus Ship Prison Complex (old). GrineerPrison.png|Grineer Shipyard Prison Complex (old). corpus_rescue20_001.jpg|Corpus Ship Gate (old). InfestedPrison.png|Infested Prison Complex (old). OutpostPrison.png|Corpus Outpost Prison Complex (old). GrineerGalleonPrisonComplex.png|Grineer Galleon Prison Complex (old). GrineerAsteroidPrisonComplex.png|Grineer Asteroid Prison Complex (old). CorpusIcePlanetPrison.png|Corpus Ice Planet Prison Complex (old). Warframe0917.jpg|Grineer Settlement Prison Complex (old). CorpusGasCityPrisonComplex.png|Corpus Gas City Prison Complex (old). GrineerSealabPrisonComplex.png|Grineer Sealab Prison Complex (old). OrokinMoonPrison.png|Orokin Moon Prison Complex (old). Warframe - Rescue 2.0 Gameplay SPECTERS OF LIBERTY U13 Warframe 13.2.0 - Rescue 2.0 Rakta Syandana Patch History *Increased volume of Lua Rescue Alarm as per player feedback. *Fixed a Host migration in any Rescue mission before the players locate/free the Hostage resulting in the remaining players having a broken UI. *Fixed Rescue mission UI sometimes being stuck at “Locate Rescue Target” regardless of actual Rescue progress in-mission. *Fixed an Ayatan Sculpture spawning under the floor in the Infested Corpus Rescue tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/cw3q6n/an_ayatan_sculpture_spawned_under_the_floor_with/ *Added “Save the Hostage” message in Rescue missions if the Hostage is downed. ;Several Corpus Rescue mission Co-Op door improvements and fixes *Changed default state to locked where doors were closed to fix spawning issues. *Replaced markers with new type. *Added state icons to all doors. *Added a new marker type on panels for consistency. *Added activation sound to door context actions. *Aligned door hint with the ground and changed widths to fit doors (some were too wide). *Removed panels from opposite side of the door since they're never accessible. *Shortened delay before the door opens when panels are activated. *Fixed context action alignment. *Fixed missing shiny 'destroy' material on consoles. *Fixed door closing after being opened. *Fixed materials on tram door so it doesn't look like a dead end. *Fixed some broken material script properties. *(Undocumented) Faction specific rescue targets in invasions added. *Rescue targets can now shoot while following players. Teleport actions will still take precedent over this behavior when making your way to extraction. *Gave Rescue hostages their own (incredibly generous) cover evaluators so their cover findings don't conflict with their behaviour. Gave them larger vision range so they react to dangers behind / next to them and not just when they get shot by them first. *New male and female Tenno prisoner model added. "Naked Nick" has been returned to cryo-sleep. }} See also *Specters Of Liberty, the event which introduced this mission mode. *Rescue 1.0, the old version of this mission. de:Rettung es:Rescate Category:Missions Category:Update 13